


Liar liar

by erendriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Heartbreak, M/M, Poetry, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erendriel/pseuds/erendriel
Summary: A short poem from Bucky's perspective after Steve left to be with Peggy in the past.





	Liar liar

_ It was you _

_ It was always you _

_ But in the end _

_ When you showed me _

_ All you were truly made of _

_ I wondered _

_ All those looks _

_ Silent glances in dim light _

_ Intent stares at midnight _

_ All those touches _

_ Your hand on my shoulder _

_ Your knee grazing mine _

_ All those words _

_ The promise _

_ You would be with me _

_ Always _

_ Until the end of the line _

_ Because I was there _

_ I was always there _

_ When no one else was _

_ When you were all alone _

_ But I know _

_ Now that I am alone _

_ Now that I have no one _

_ It hits me _

_ You have shown me _

_ I realize _

_ That you were only there for me _

_ Because you needed me _

_ But you didn’t choose me _

_ Because you chose her _

_ And you broke your promise _

_ Liar _


End file.
